PTV, The Kapambansa Network, Launches Its New Station ID, 'Para sa Bayan'
January 4, 2018 The Kapambansa network PTV-4 unvieled the theme song Para sa Bayan, the tagline of PTV-4's new station ID launched today, Thursday, January 4, after Ulat Bayan, with simultaneous airing on all PTV provincial TV stations. PTV Para sa Bayan (new logo) PTV gained popularity by posing itself as a fourth player in the local TV industry alongside ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and IBC-13. The national TV network aims to deliver innovative programming for the Kapambansas is set to dominate the local TV landscape. PTV General Manager and COO Dino Apolonio says: “The Station ID gained over from our Para sa Bayan campaign launched since July 11, 2016 which signalled the network continues to focus on the network's quality programming for news and public affairs programs that will deliver the news and contribute to the nation-building, curriculum-based educational programs that will captivate the telecourse in every public school, a meaningful and balanced entertainment programs, and sports programs that bring Filipinos together as one nation. The new station ID captures the network’s national programming with vignettes featuring PTV news anchors: Aljo Bendijo, Catherine Vital, Angelique Lazo, Alex Santos, Erwin Tulfo, Diane Querrer, Audrey Gorriceta, Ice Martinez, Anthony Pangilinan, Charmaine Espina, Rocky Ignacio, Ralph Obina, Joseph Parafina, and Eunice Samonte. Joining them are some of the personalities and hosts of the network’s news and public affairs programs that include Bagong Pilipinas hosts Dianne Medina, Jules Guiang, Karla Paderna and Greco Belgica; PTV Sports anchors Dennis Principe and Angel Atienza; BizNews hosts Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee; Damayan Ngayon hosts William Thio and Emily Katigbak; and Linya ng Pagbabago hosts Kris Ablan and Wheng Hidalgo; as well as their telecourse of Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English; and its famous stars like Maribel Fernandez of Paco Park Presents and the singing diplomat Raoul Imbach of An Evening wirh Raoul. PTV-4 offers the cream of the crop and the roster of the network's programming by delivering the news with the daily major news programs: Daily Info, Sentro Balita, Ulat Bayan and PTV News Headlines. Our public affairs programs includes Bagong Pilipinas, BizNews, Public Eye, One ASEAN, Sa Totoo Lang, ASEAN Spotlight TV, The Boardroom and Iskoolmates which became forerunners of public affairs programs in Philippine television; and the public service programs such as Bitag Live, Kilos Pronto, GSIS Members Hour, Damayan Ngayon, Kalusugan Mo, Sagot Ko, Linya ng Pagbabago and Pinoy U.S. Cops Ride Along. Captivate the telecourse every weekday mornings with the curriculum-based educational programs like Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English. Provided leadership in sports programming is the home of the UAAP, the collegiate league which has remains the best of Philippine collegiate sports to the Filipino people for sports fans; along with PTV Sports, Auto Review (hosted by Ron delos Reyes) and Tahor: Your Ultimate Gamefowl Show (hosted by Mamad Villarubio). Infotainment programs such as DOSTv: Science for the People (led by Gel Miranda), Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (hosted by Mayor Gerry Calderon), Mag-Agri Tayo (hosted by Philip Daffon, Jr.), iTravel Pinas, Salaam TV (hosted by Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac) and Lumad TV; and gastronomic shows such as Lutong Bahay, hosted by Chef Pinky Marquez and Kusina Atbp., hosted by Chef Bambi Lichauco. Children also get their share of fun and excitement with anime series like Crayon Shin-chan, Beyblade Burst and the newest addition are Kirakira PreCure a la Mode and Valvrave the Liberator; and animated shows such as Magic Wonderland, Upin & Ipin, We Bare Bears, The Powerpuff Girls and the newest additions are Monster Buster Club, Regal Academy and Angel's Friends. Provided the entertainment programming led by the two popular primetime Koreanovelas: Unknown Woman and One Well-Raised Daughter, the daily 30-minute PCSO Lottery Draw, the popular and top-rating weekend musical variety shows: Paco Park Presents and An Evening with Raoul, and the weekend late primetime movies: Pilipino Box Office, which presents our Filipino movies from all types of genre and Sunday Night Showdown, which features Korean films, specials and concerts. The network’s improved programming lineup also includes new shows such as the medical game show The Doctor Is In: Made More Fun, Crime Desk, Ben Tulfo Unfiltered and the new season of Like Pinas hosted by 2014 Miss Intercontinental 2nd runner-up, Kris Tiffany Janson. Para sa Bayan is PTV theme song with an electronic dance sound composed by Johannes Garcia Ferraz (music), Yñigo Eduardo (music) and Ysabel Ferráz (lyrics), arranged by Marvin Querido, mixing and mastering by Silver Alcabasa and performed by Kelly Welt. The new campaign is separheaded by Edgar Reyes, the head of news, public affairs and sports. Directed by Paul Basinillo, the 4-minute Station ID starts and ends PTV-4’s programming beginning January 4. It’s also seen online via ptv.ph and facebook.com/ptvph.